


The unnofical sequel to a really messed up fanfiction

by CrimsonAnemone



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Edd has Stockholm syndrome, Other, Rape/torture/manipulation recovery, Ringo is a cute kitty, Tord is only mentioned and he is very OOC, mentioned rape, more tags will probably be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAnemone/pseuds/CrimsonAnemone
Summary: I like Tord, I do. I don't think of him as a rapist. However I wanted to write this unnofical sequal and in the story, Tord is fucking awful.This story deals with dark stuff, obvious trigger warnings. Read the tags.Btw the writer of the original is https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogMii/pseuds/MoogMii check them out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Edd sat there confused when he heard sirens, shouting, shooting. He just sat there in his sat excuse for a room on his 'bed' made of newspapers. He began to tear up, it was so loud and he was scared. Where was Tord? He heard a loud voice, "Red Leader has gotten away, find anyone still here and arrest them. There's word of captives, keep your eyes open." Edd didn't understand, why did Tord leave him? Tears fell from his face, he was alone again. 

It had been a week since Tord left, no one had found Edd, and there he was in his cell of a room wasting away. 

Then he heard voices again. 

"I know Tord took him, this is where Tord lived. He has to be here!" Yelled an oddly familiar voice. 

"Tom, if he was here he would have been found, I know it hurts.... He's my friend too, but he's gone." 

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Tom screamed, launching at Matt in a blind rage. Matt fell against a cold metal door, and after Tom's initial rage wore off he ran to Matt's side. He helped Matt up. When he stood back up he got a better look at that door.

None enter except Red Leader

Tom sat Matt down on the floor, ignoring his protests about how they needed to leave. Tom needed to know what was in that room, but there was one issue. It was locked. Without a second thought Tom pulled out a gun he'd brought and began shooting at the bulky lock until it was just metal scraps, his heart raced as he opened the door. 

"What the fuck..." He looked around, the room reeked of feces, actually there was a stack of newspapers obviously used to expell waste. He scanned the room more, that's what he saw a shaking lump it was dark but he was sure it was human, if not human some kind of animal. 

"I'm getting you out." Tom approached the figure who then spoke in a soft, timid...  
Familiar voice. 

"I have to wait for my master.." Tom was hearing none of it, he grabbed the small man and carried him out of the room, looking at him in the light. 

It was impossible. Tom was staring face to face with Edd? He looked like Edd a bit but... He was horribly skinny, his eyes were dull they didn't sparkle. But what convinced Tom was the filthy green hoodie he wore. Tom couldn't hold back the tears. 

"T-tom?" Edd questioned, sounding as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing either. 

"Oh my god Edd, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry.... I didn't know how to find you.... I'm so sorry ... I'm so sorry..." Tom was sobbing, Matt who had been on his was to leave the building heard the crying and ran, expecting to see a dead body or something... He saw a hardly living Edd, being cradled by Tom. Edd's eyes were dead looking, he seemed in shock, he wasn't reacting to Tom. Matt without a second thought ran over to the two, hugging them both. Edd passed out moments later, and the two left the building, Edd in Tom's arms. 

 

Edd's pov.

Edd woke up to the soft voices, well mostly soft but he was still too out of it to tell what they were saying. 

"He's waking up, Tom." 

"I can see that!" 

Edd opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. As soon as he did he almost screamed in shock. 

"Where is Tord!" He cried out, oh no, Tom and Matt found him, they probably where going to kill him. They weren't his friends, he wasn't a person. Edd was in tears but too weak to move much.

"It's me, Matt, and Tom. We're your friends." Matt said soothingly, Edd shook his head. 

"I don't have friends! Don't deserve f-friends! Where is Tord?" 

"On the run, his base was found but he escaped."

"He's coming back for me!"

"He tortured you!" Tom yelled from the back of the room, seething. 

"N-no, he loved me he just hurt me because I needed to know I wasn't as good as other people.... He... Loved me!"

Matt was in tears, unable to speak, what had Tord been doing to Edd? It was obvious what was going on and Tom saw it too. Stockholm syndrome. Matt sat next to Edd, hugging him tightly. Edd tried to fight but couldn't.

"Love isn't torture, starvation and the occasional kiss and meal. Edd, come on. You know that's not right, he did this to you. He's convinced you... Please Edd, we love you. We looked for you, but after awhile we had to assume you were dead.... Edd.." Edd was shaking his head, sobbing now. 

"I'm not even a person..." Edd whimpered.

Tom emerged from his place in the back of the room. "Edd, that's not fucking true. I know you're in there, Edd, please!" Tom was in tears as well. Edd stared at his old friends, shaking violently. He'd been suppressing his hate for the rape, the torture... But no, Tord or no Tord Edd was still a pathetic worthless waste of space. 

"Let's get you a bath and some food okay?" Edd nodded, standing weakly, then he did what neither other males expected. He fell to his knees. 

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, he only got bathes and food for being good. 

"Edd, what are you talking about?" Tom asked, his eyes full of concern. 

"I have to earn those! Wh-what do you want me to do? I can suck you off, or you can rape me or you can cut me?" Edd looked down, nervous.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Tom yelled, causing Edd to panic. 

"Y-you can whip me too!" Edd tried to calm Tom down, confused as to what he was mad about. He looked over to Matt who was shaking violently, before he could say another word both Tom and Matt where on the floor hugging Edd tightly. Edd was confused, he held back his tears though. 

Matt was the first to break the silence. "Edd, I'm sorry we scared you. We are not mad.... We just... Edd you don't deserve any of that! You shouldn't have to be raped or beat for a bath or a meal, and none of those things are love. They aren't even okay." Edd teared up again, 

"Tord told me-" Tom cut him off. 

 

"Tord lied. Edd, remember how things used to be, you knew what love really is...You knew you don't deserve that!"

"I know you still do, Edd, please, forget what Tord has told you. He kidnapped you from a happy life, he took you from us. Let us help you heal... Please..." Matt softly stroked Edd's hair, Edd teared up. 

"I-I-I" he shook his head, they were right. He didn't deserve all of that torture... But just because he didn't deserve torture didn't mean he deserved love. For the first time in so long he saw real love, his friends loved him... But he still didn't deserve that love. Besides, they loved who he used to be, he was broken now.  "I... I believe that you guys love me...  But... I don't deserve it.... I'm broken, you love the person I was, I'm broken...  I'm.."

"Shh, Edd, we all deserve love. We don't care what you've been through. We still love you. Please, let us teach you what love is again, I promise... I want you to be happy. We both do... We missed you so much... Please, let us take care of you...." Matt was still stroking Edd's hair. 

"Okay..." Edd whimpered. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Matt undressed Edd, who shamefully looked to the side when Matt gasped. The ginger hugged Edd tightly again, sobbing. "Oh my God... I'm sorry....." Edd was quiet, he just let Matt cry for a while. 

Edd was gently lowered into the bath by Matt, Tom had decided to make the three of them breakfast. Edd felt tears fill his eyes again. It wasn't out of pain, he had at least a week for his most recent wounds heal somewhat. It was joy. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had bath without being raped or beaten prior. Matt was about to ask Edd what was wrong when he saw the weak smile on Edd's face. Matt smiled himself, face still tear stained. He found the softest washcloth in the house and lathered it with strawberry body wash, gently cleaning the grime from Edd. When the water was brown he drained it and refilled it, he'd had to do this a few times until he moved on to Edd's hair. It was below shoulder length, obviously no one had bothered to care for it. He'd anticipated it being this bad and has scissors ready. He sat Edd back against the tub and put the waste can behind the tub. He cut out the madded hair and then cut the rest to the same short length, just like Edd used to cut it. Once it was manageable he washed Edd's hair, and helped him out of the tub. Edd was crying again, before Matt could ask Edd what it was this time he was hugged tightly by his cola loving friend. Matt hugged him back, he retrieved one of Edd's green hoodies from his room and decided to go with sweat pants instead of Edd's cakis because they seem more comfortable.  
Once Edd was dressed Matt helped him into the kitchen and sat him at the table. Edd looked uncomfortable, he was squirming. "What's wrong?" Asked Tom settings breakfast on the table. Aka, toaster waffles and bacon. Edd looked down, hands folded in his lap.

"I wasn't allowed to sit at a table..." Tom shook his head,

"Edd, it's okay. You're home. You're with us. We are taking care of you, and it's not because we pity you like a poor lost kitten. We love you and we want you to live a happy normal life. You need to understand you are one of us, not a lesser. " Edd nodded easing somewhat.

Edd devoured the food he was given, and when he was given more he devoured that until he was full. He looked over to see Matt and Tom staring at him.

"Sorry..." Edd whimpered, he wore a look of guilt... Shame. 

Matt and Tom looked at each other, Matt almost crying again. Tom spoke as Matt didn't seem to be okay with how Edd was ashamed for eating like that, even though he was clearly starving. "Edd, we're not upset... Well... We're upset but not at you. You should never have been starved like you have been, and you shouldn't feel even remotely guilty for eating a lot of food fast." Tom sighed, he normally wasn't the one who comforted others but this was a scenario in which he felt he needed to. "You're not an animal, you're a human who is literally starving. I know what Tord did. I've read about shit like that, he starved you so that when you ate it would be like that, purposely so he could make you ashamed and convince you that you where some dirty animal. It's okay."

Edd nodded. "Thank you..." Tom smiled softly. 

"Edd, don't mention it. You've done so much for us, I'd probably be dead without you." Tom placed a hand on Edd's shoulder, Matt nodded. 

"You're the only person who didn't make fun of me other than harmless jokes, and you treated me like an equal not a punchline... Don't feel like you're taking from us, you've given and given and now it's our turn to give back." Edd smiled, tears in his eyes again. 

"Want to watch TV?" Asked Tom, Matt smiled widely. "How about we watch the cats?! Oh, wait." Matt sat Edd down on the couch and Tom was cleaning in the kitchen. Edd was alone. He needed someone near him- he couldn't go back to waiting alone in the dark- 

Matt ran into the living room with a certain feline in hands, Edd was in tears once again as Ringo jumped into his lap, rubbing his furry face against Edd's. Matt smiled as he watched Edd Happily shower his beloved cat with affection. Edd looked up at Matt, Ringo in arms. 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you... Umm... Can we sit here and maybe you hold me in your arms?" Edd asked, fear in his eyes as soon as he said it. Tord got very angry when he asked for affection like that. 

"Yes!" Matt sat down next Edd and pulled him close, Ringo cuddled in-between the two. Edd fell asleep like that, and Matt followed, tired as well from all of the sudden 'excitement' Neither Tom or Matt had slept since finding Edd.


	2. Should I continue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this?

Hey guys, I was wondering if anyone wants me to keep written this sequel, the first chapter works as a one shot but it could also work as a first chapter of a longer Fanfiction, I could even bring Tord back and have him try to steal Edd back, or maybe just revolve it all around Edd's recovery from all the trauma. Please, leave your thoughts in the comments. Like I said in my hetalia Fanfiction, "The downwards Spiral" if even one person wants more I'll continue. There are two ways I can continue this, 

#1 I make this a multi chapter fic instead of a one shot

#2 I make this a one shot and write another fic that takes place after, basically it would be a series of one shots that take place one after another, if you'd like to just have this already written sequel and no more you can just not read the other one shots. I know this would be sequels to a sequel but who really gives a fuck? I wanna write things for you guys to enjoy, sure if I really hate something I won't write it just because people want it but when it comes to a story I enjoy working on, I'll stop of no one wants more or continue if they do. 

Also, let me say this: I love Tord, I don't think he's evil.  
In this sequel and the story it's based on, he's evil but this is an au of his character, at least in my sequel it is, the original author may or may not think our Tord would do these things, I doubt they do but hey everyone has their own opinions. Don't attack the author of the original for their portrayal of Tord, I know most of us love him but in Fanfiction characters sometimes do things they wouldn't really do. I love Tord, not the Tord in this fic, imagine this as an alternate reality, imagine all Fanfictions as alternate realities, in one universe Tord is an angel in another he's pure evil, when you think of it like that things become less agrivating. You can enjoy multiple portrayals and ships at the same time that way. 

 

I'd just like to say, a buddy of mine writes a Dear Evan Hansen Fanfiction called odd roommates, if you enjoy my writing I've written parts of it, and her style is good too, so if you like DEH and angst go check it out, it's not as angsty as this but still pretty sad.

I also have a Hetalia Fanfiction called The Downwards Spiral, if you like stories of emotional healing and hurt and comfort like this and enjoy my style that's on this account too, if you like hetalia and the other things I mentioned about it check it out, maybe you'll like it. 

Also, I love One Punch Man, I haven't written a fic for it yet, if you have any suggestions of OPM stories you'd like me to write, angsty, fluffy, smutty, etc please message me on my OPM Tumblr blog, leggo-my-eggo-child

So, in the comments tell me if you want more and how you want more, more chapters or a series of one shots?


	3. Sorry

Hey guys, I've been really busy, I just want you to know I'm still working on this fic. If you want to be alerted as soon as the next chapter is out, just subscribe to this fanfic. Yeah you can do that. I love that feature myself.


End file.
